


【阿喀赫克】迦勒底亚记事

by Heathenry



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heathenry/pseuds/Heathenry
Summary: 【预警】有X尸情节希望有留言谢谢！抛砖引玉，希望能钓到同好给我指条路，这CP真的好冷哦，是我打开的方式不对吗_(:з)∠)_我是2004电影入股这对的所以细节偏地球史
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red & Hector | Lancer, Achilles/Hector, 阿喀琉斯/赫克托尔
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【阿喀赫克】迦勒底亚记事

人理保障机构迦勒底亚，下午，14时43分。  
阿喀琉斯站在吸烟室的门口。  
深色的磨砂玻璃门让吸烟室内的陈设变成一团团模糊不清的虚影。但仔细辨认还是可以大致看出，空荡荡的吸烟室里只有一个人，正以极其放肆的懒散姿势瘫坐在其实并不舒适的制式塑料椅上。  
阿喀琉斯皱了皱眉。  
他当然知道里面的那个人是谁。  
正要按下开门按钮的手指顿住、收回。阿喀琉斯转过身，强迫自己做了一个深呼吸。  
他不在意烟味，尽管他不吸烟。他也不在意和那个人照面，否则他不会站在这里。但要他在刚完成任务回来之后，单独地和那个人面对面，对他而言就颇有些难度了。  
迦勒底亚的日常任务总是不温不火——至少对阿喀琉斯而言，不够。未完全燃尽的战意窝在心中已经让人憋闷，他即将要面对的那个人又极其擅长挑起他的怒火，然后躲开。在周围没有旁人来分散注意，或者说拉架的现在，阿喀琉斯不想再次被迫发起必输的迦勒底亚走廊追逐竞跑。  
只是——  
阿喀琉斯再次深呼吸，狠狠地戳下开门按钮。  
他不喜欢和那个人独处，但也不想让自己表现得像个闹别扭的小孩。  
门开了。  
赫克托尔仍旧保持着那个极其放肆的懒散姿势瘫坐着吞云吐雾，连眼皮也没有抬一下。  
“喂，御主让我转告你，做好战斗准备，15点在3号训练室集合。”  
赫克托尔叼着烟的嘴里发出含糊不清的咕哝声，算是回应。他支起手臂尝试坐直，却因为腰部的抗议而跌回了座椅中。于是这个曾经贵为王子的中年男人像一滩没有骨头的软泥一样顺势滑下座椅，面对着宿敌以双膝跪地的姿势缓冲之后，才终于能够扶着腰站了起来。  
“你也才收工吧，不来一根吗？”赫克托尔哼哼唧唧地捶着腰，“叔叔我抽完这口就走了。”  
阿喀琉斯别过头。  
即使理智上清楚地知道那只是在调整姿势，赫克托尔在自己面前下跪这一事实仍旧让他心中某种被压抑许久的负面情绪开始躁动。  
“我不抽烟。”  
这不是一句谎话。  
或许是借着烟草焚烧的雾气去怀念祭祀时的焚香，或许是抽烟这一行为本身仍作为习惯残留着，又或许仅仅只是喜欢吸烟室懒散放松的氛围。哪怕尼古丁早已无法作用于英灵们根本不存在的中枢神经，他们还是有着各种各样的理由坐进吸烟室点燃烟草。  
至于阿喀琉斯，他只是不喜欢。  
不喜欢那种，依赖着什么的感觉。  
“嚯！”赫克托尔露出像是看到神王正在向神后忏悔那样的表情，“可这里没有女人给你强奸吧？还是说你找到炮友了？”  
被看穿了。  
面对着赫克托尔的讽刺，阿喀琉斯自己也没有想到，他的第一反应竟然是懊恼。  
该说这个眼光毒辣又油滑刁钻的中年人作为对手将他研究地比本人还要透彻呢？还是该说不愧是曾经的“同乡”呢？  
直到此时，阿喀琉斯才终于明白了心中那股烦躁感的来源。  
他需要发泄。  
生前他早知注定一死，不如趁着仍活着时纵情享乐。有美酒就痛饮，有女人就性交，有怒火即刻发作，有哀痛就放声大哭。仅有一次的人生，他只会这一种活法。可惜这种活法不太适合迦勒底亚。难怪赫克托尔会以为他也需要烟草。  
“没有，”阿喀琉斯双手抱胸，盯着赫克托尔的黑眼睛，将脸缓缓凑近，不自觉地尝试着制造压迫感，“要不你来当？”  
他没有邀请或询问的意味，这单纯只是对讽刺的反击。虽然阿喀琉斯不介意和赫克托尔上床，但他肯定赫克托尔不会有这种理解，毕竟——  
“也不是不行。”  
那双黑眼睛从容不迫地弯了起来，出乎阿喀琉斯的意料。赫克托尔缓缓将烟吹到阿喀琉斯脸上，看着他匆忙躲开的样子，笑着将烟掐灭，留下一句不知是真是假的约定。  
“我今晚来你房间。”

飓风挟裹着乌云扫过灰蓝色的海面，巨浪拍岸轰鸣，一如裴琉斯之子狂烈的怒火，卷着激情与恸哭。  
一边是沾满尘土的尸首。  
一边是亡灵空洞的双瞳。  
“你对他也做这种事吗？”  
报时的铃声响起，迦勒底亚，夜，23时00分。  
他不会来的。阿喀琉斯想，自己一定是被耍了。  
铃声停止，机构根据预先设定好的程序切换到了夜间模式。走廊的主光源缓缓熄灭，夜间模式下的微弱灯光透过玻璃渗入房间，寂静地如同暴风雨前的大海。  
而杜朗达尔金色的剑光，就是刺破天幕的第一道闪电。  
“你干什么？！”  
紧随其后，是阿喀琉斯闷雷般的怒吼。  
为了方便近距离突刺，杜朗达尔的加装枪杆已经被卸下。金黄的刃尖直指阿喀琉斯的咽喉，却被他徒手握着刃截住。  
“啊呀，”赫克托尔带着满不在乎的轻浮笑容现出身形，“报复这种事，就算只是做做样子，叔叔也还是想试一试的嘛。”  
对于拥有不死祝福的英灵阿喀琉斯，哪怕徒手握着杜朗达尔的刃也伤不了分毫。这一击即便真的得手，也只不过如赫克托尔所言，只是“做做样子”而已。  
这本来就是又一个无聊的挑衅。  
但在迦勒底亚日常中的自制已让阿喀琉斯的烦躁如沉重的雨云般堆积。赫克托尔今日反复的戏弄和挑衅在此时犹如炸开的响雷，轰地一声，狂风怒号着将他的理智绞得粉碎。  
杜朗达尔跌落在地，无声地摔成一地灵子碎片，散于空气中消失不见。  
怒火中烧的阿开亚人撕开特洛伊王子的外衣，带着愤怒的噬咬如同猛烈的暴风雨，掠夺着他的官感，扫荡了他的一切，将他吞没，令他窒息，复又掀起巨浪将他抛起，再重重落下，从他的口鼻中灌入带着海风的腥咸水气，将他占有，将他撕裂。  
置身于疾风怒涛中的赫克托尔双臂交叉着挡住脸，喉咙中发出含混不清的呻吟，像是在喘息，又像是在笑。  
交媾需要爱吗？  
不需要。  
交媾需要性欲吗？  
也不一定需要。  
当交媾成为一种发泄手段的时候，只要有愤怒和暴力，就足够了。  
就如同那时，策马拖着特洛伊人的尸首绕着挚友坟冢连跑三圈仍余怒未消的阿喀琉斯对他所做的那样——同样地愤怒，同样地粗暴。裴琉斯之子掐着他的脖子，或者说，他那满是污泥的尸体的脖子，骑在他的尸体上律动，悲痛万分却又怒不可遏。  
而他，特洛伊的王子，被迫滞留在生界的亡灵，看着杀死自己的敌人侵犯着自己的尸体，既不痛苦，也无屈辱。  
什么都感觉不到，所有的存在、感官和意义都被剥离，对于亡灵而言，残留的只剩下虚无。  
“你对他也做这种事吗？”  
那是唯一的一次，特洛伊的谋略家没有经过任何思考，直白地将疑惑宣之于口。毕竟对亡灵而言，所有的一切，甚至包括问题的答案本身，都已经不再重要了。  
但现在不一样。  
赫克托尔透过手臂交错的缝隙偷偷望着那双被生气勃勃的怒意点亮的琥珀色眼睛，闪烁着宝石般的色泽，像是暴风雨中女神为信者引路的守护星。  
他能感受到阿喀琉斯的怒火，阿喀琉斯对他的侵犯和掠夺，阿喀琉斯给他带来的痛苦和羞耻。  
赫克托尔不是受虐狂，但这种正在活着的感觉让他有些着迷。  
虽然严格来说英灵也已经不能算是活着了。  
“唔！”  
随着一声低吼，阿喀琉斯释放在赫克托尔体内。  
“呃……”赫克托尔的叹息仿佛是从冥府传来的回响，“你的技术好烂……”  
浪潮退去，理智回笼。尽管阿喀琉斯认为这次失控赫克托尔占了主要责任，但看着中年男人瘫在地上去了半条命的样子，他的心中还是蒙上了些许罪恶感。  
“我先去开灯。”年轻力壮的阿开亚人讪讪地说。  
灯光亮起时，阿喀琉斯才注意到，赫克托尔的下体软软地垂着，完全没有释放过的迹象。  
他有些心虚地移开目光。本以为赫克托尔是故意损他，可事实似乎并非如此。  
真的有这么差劲吗？他在心里嘀咕。  
虽然，他承认，由于怒气冲昏了头，他过于粗暴了。但进入时的顺畅让他以为对方至少也同样是有感觉的。  
在阿喀琉斯的帮助下，赫克托尔终于扶着腰，艰难地挪到了床上。他支使着阿喀琉斯把抹布一样皱巴巴扔了一地衣服收集起来，堆在手边。经过一阵摸索，掏出了烟和打火机。  
“烟雾警报会响。”阿喀琉斯提醒他。  
“没关系，到时候叔叔我会灵体化的。”  
阿喀琉斯感到额角的青筋开始跳动，他索性夺走打火机，一把捏碎。  
“哇——”赫克托尔的眉毛以一个夸张的角度挑了起来，“年轻人不要这么自私！你爽了，叔叔我腰都要被你弄断了，抽口烟放松一下都不行吗？”  
“是你先挑衅的吧！”阿喀琉斯也忍不住提高了音量，“要不然我会更温柔一点的！”  
“哟哟哟！说得好像你真的会一样！你那种做法温柔一点有什么用！”赫克托尔捏着未点燃的烟激烈地戳着阿喀琉斯的胸口，“扩张都不做直接就进来！真当叔叔我是女人啊？还好叔叔我自己事先准备了一下！你知道叔叔我一个中年大叔自己一个人偷偷做扩张有多羞耻吗！”  
自己事前准备……  
赫克托尔自渎的画面不可控制地出现在脑中，即使不太清楚具体的操作，阿喀琉斯的脸还是腾地涨红了。  
“那你可以不要来啊！你不是很会耍赖的吗！你可以爽约啊！或者你干脆不要答应啊！那是气话你听不出来吗？”  
“听出来了，”说着羞耻的赫克托尔本人反而脸不红气不喘，“但叔叔我对某件事有些好奇。”  
好奇活着的自己被男人进入是什么感受，好奇现在的自己究竟是不是虚无的亡灵。  
阿喀琉斯陷入沉默。  
数千年前的愤怒早已失去了鲜活，记忆却不会因为时间的流逝而消失。  
一边是沾满尘土的尸首，一边是亡灵空洞的双瞳。  
他记得亡灵的质问，正如他记得那片沉黑色的天空和灰蓝色的海，记得巨浪拍岸发出的轰鸣。  
他记得非常清楚，也许比亡灵本人更清楚。  
——你对他也做这种事吗？  
阿喀琉斯烦躁地抓了抓头发。  
“你就那么想知道我和他做没做过吗？”  
“嗯？”本以为争论已经结束，正忙着收拾自己的赫克托尔愣了一下，花了三秒钟去理解这个突然冒出来的“他”究竟指的是谁。  
“也没有，”他漫不经心地说，“不过现在叔叔觉得你和那小子没做过。”  
如果真的做过，技术不可能这么烂。他在心里偷偷加上一句。  
“嗯，”赫克托尔的态度让阿喀琉斯松了一口气，虽然他不知道自己在紧张什么，“我和帕特洛克斯是从小长大的亲友和战友，怎么可能和他做这种事。”  
“啊，也是呢，毕竟只有男妓才会做这种事，”赫克托尔自嘲地笑了笑，“战友和战利品不……唔……”  
衣领被猛地拽住，阿喀琉斯的嘴唇恶狠狠地撞了上来，堵住赫克托尔令他不快的话语。  
让赫克托尔闭嘴——至少最开始，阿喀琉斯是这么打算的。但是当感受到赫克托尔不稳的呼吸和微微颤抖的身体之后，他改变了主意。  
温热的舌头伸进口腔，轻轻扫过着赫克托尔让他恨得有些牙痒的舌头。想到几分钟之前这张嘴还在嘲笑自己不会做，阿喀琉斯就忍不住用牙齿轻轻啃咬着那片可恶的嘴唇。  
“都什么年代了，别再说这种话了，大叔。”  
在自己控制不住一口咬伤他之前，阿喀琉斯结束了这个让对方浑身僵硬的吻。  
“哈……”赫克托尔喘着气，勉强咧了咧嘴，“年轻人真是……精力旺盛……叔叔我不去来一根不行了……”  
他推开阿喀琉斯，像是逃避着什么一般扶着墙朝门口跌跌撞撞地走去，一边整理着被对方拉皱的衣服，一边努力平稳着呼吸。  
“喂，”当赫克托尔终于收拾完自己的狼狈，重新直起腰时，阿喀琉斯问他，“这次是我的错。如果有下次，我会改进的。所以……还有下次吗？”  
赫克托尔回头瞥了他一眼，耸了耸肩。  
“谁知道呢。”  
—完—


End file.
